


burning heat

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire play, M/M, Temperature Play, nobody is on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Playing with fire never felt so good...





	burning heat

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, info can be found [here](http://www.echosfire.com/blog.html)
> 
> Play safe!

He waits; the hissing, crackling, popping sound of the fire a backdrop for the noises that spill from between his clenched teeth.

He's damp with sweat, can feel it trickling down his temples and beading above his upper lip. He can taste it on his lips when he runs his tongue over them and shivers when Dan drags his fingers through the moisture that gathers at the small of his back. The heat in the room is intense and all he can do is lay there and take what Dan gives.

“A-ah!” he cries as the fire torch taps along his calves and moves up the back of his thighs.

Every touch of the wand brings a kiss of heat as the flame brushes his naked skin. He writhes as Dan's cold, wet hand follows, cooling the burn that lingers and wringing a moan from his lips.

He sucks in a breath as Dan moves the torch up to his ass, ghosting over the delicate skin of his balls. His cock pulses and he can feel the pre-come bead on the tip before it falls to the mat beneath him. Dan doesn’t leave the torch there for long but Phil can feel them draw up as the delicious pleasure-pain travels up his body.

He slides one hand down and under his body but his fingers barely brush the silky, smooth skin of his cock before Dan is slapping his hand away.

“No," he says, tugging Phil's hand up and away. “Hands off."

Phil grips the top of the mat with both hands and grinds his forehead into it as he whines out his protest. They've been in play for a while now but he'll do as Dan says. He can wait.

He hears the soft sound of the torch igniting once again and holds his breath, only to let it out in a loud gasp when Dan breathes fire over his lower back. His skin pebbles with goosebumps as the flames dance along his damp skin, flickering with the force of Dan's breath.

The heat blooms-little licks of pain that make him sweat and gasp and moan. He twitches with each of Dan's fiery exhales, grinding his hips into the mat in an attempt to give his aching cock some relief, and jerks when Dan leans down and nips at his earlobe in reprimand, his voice a husky rasp in his ear.

“Stop that or we're done,” he commands. He kisses along Phil's cheekbone, a soft contrast to his harsh words as he brushes the hair from Phil's sweaty brow. “Is it good, babe? You want more?”

“Yes! Yes, more-”

His words cut off with a strangled gasp as the heat gets sharper, more concentrated as Dan holds the torch closer to his skin. It moves along the planes of his back until it reaches the nape of his neck. His body tenses with anticipation when he hears Dan inhale...

Then the flame is licking across the nape of his neck and his back bows with the intensity of it. The pleasure burns through him as he groans, fresh sweat breaking out across his brow. His body is trembling, and he's nearing his limit and then Dan's wet hand is there, trailing over his flesh and drawing the heat from it; down along his spine and over the swell of his ass.

“Now! Dan, please now” he begs, desperate to have Dan surround him, to fill him.

He feels Dan shift from where he’s kneeling between Phil's legs, and then his hands are pulling Phil's hips up to rest on Dan’s spread thighs. His cock hangs between them, hard and throbbing and still untouched.

“Dan… Dan, please" he pleads. He tries to wait, to be patient like Dan likes him to be, but he's on fire with need. He hears the cap of the lube bottle click open and holds his breath... then Dan's fingers are tracing his rim, cool and slick, before slipping inside his waiting body.

He moans at the stretch, at how it burns just the way he likes it. Dan's fingers are long and thick, and he fucks Phil with them slowly, sliding out then pressing back in deep until Phil's toes are curling and he's panting open-mouthed.

“God, you're gorgeous. Jesus Christ, Phil”

He tries to complain when Dan slides his fingers out but he's already moving, pulling at Phil until he's on his knees, face pressed into the mat. He waits, breathless, and then Dan's cock is pressing into him slow and deep.

His sigh of pleasure is nearly drowned out by Dan's loud, long groan. He closes his eyes as Dan fucks into him, body rocking with the force of Dan's thrusts. He gasps when Dan hits his prostate, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he tries to stave off his orgasm.

“Fuck, Phil. You're so fucking tight,” Dan pants. “So hot, so tight, so good. Just for me...”

He's babbling now, fingers gripping Phil's hips tight as thrusts harder, faster. He knows the signs, knows Dan's getting close, and his eyes sting with desperate tears as the pressure builds. His balls are full and tight, his cock hard and leaking, and he absolutely can't wait any longer.

“Dan-Dan, I can't...”

He stutters out a breathy plea and then Dan's hand is on his cock, icy-cold. He lets out a soundless scream as Dan strokes once, twice, and then he clenches around Dan's cock, coming harder than he's ever come before.

His come spills across the mat, pulsing from his cock in time with Dan's thrusts as he drapes himself along Phil's back. He searches for Phil's mouth, neck twisted awkwardly as lips press against his own. Dan stills as he comes, gasping whispers of love into his ear.

They're motionless for a moment then Phil collapses with a small grunt, stiff joints and small aches making themselves known as Dan rolls off of him and onto the floor next to him. He lets his eyes close, and he drifts, lost in the remnants of pleasure.

He accepts the water that Dan brings him and sips while Dan wipes him clean. He watches as he straightens the room; the wand and fuel packed away and the sound machine turned off. He knows Dan likes to pamper him after so he lets him run them a bath. They soak together in the perfumed water, and Phil lets his head fall back against Dan's shoulder as he looks up into Dan's face.

Dan's eyes are sleepy and content, and there's a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. His hair is a curly mess that droops across his forehead and he's so lovely he takes Phil's breath away.

He reaches up and pokes a finger into the side of his cheek, coaxing out the dimple that hides there. “I love you, so much.”

Dan smiles at him. It's a smile he gives only to him and it never fails to make Phil feel warm inside.

“I love you too.”

He settles back against Dan's chest and they cuddle together among the bubbles, lost in each other as they let the water grow cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/180433674345/burning-heat-rating-explicit-words-12k-summary) if you like


End file.
